


X-men Supreme: Jean and Logan's Date

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in my X-men Supreme Series. It covers how Logan made it up to Jean after their botched date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Supreme: Jean and Logan's Date

**X-men Supreme Cutscene  
Jean and Logan's Date **

* * *

 

**AN: This story is a cut scene from my X-men Supreme fanfiction series. You can a link to the full series in my profile. These scenes aren't completely canon, but they cover the more intimate moments hinted at in the series. This one covers Jean and Logan's date in issue 9: Off Night Part 2. It's part of Volume 1: Mutant Revolution.**  
  
**Warning: The content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**  
  
**As always, I strongly encourage you all to review. Please post your comments on the website or send me your feedback at marvelmaster616@hotmail.com. Also, if you have any suggestions for scenes you would like to see, please feel free to suggest them. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 

**North Westchester Motel - Jean and Logan’s Date (takes place after issue 9)**

The night was young and already Jean and Logan’s date had been eventful. It started off nice enough, consisting of a movie and a late-night bite. Then Logan picked up what he claimed to be the scent of Sabretooth it all went downhill. What was supposed to be a simple, romantic evening between two lovers turned into a public spectacle. Logan chased this mysterious scent halfway across downtown Westchester, scaling buildings and forcing Jean to chase after him. When she finally did catch up to him, Logan lost the scent and was still in a state of focused rage. It took some heavy coaxing to calm him down. Even after he settled, the overall mood of the night took a major hit.

Logan promised Jean that this would be a night free of conflict. As X-men they saw enough conflict every day and needed a break from the action like anyone else. He was bent on making a concerted effort to be a decent boyfriend to this woman. He owed it to her for taking a chance on him. Not only did she reach out to him when he seemed beyond saving, she let him into her heart. Being a former meat puppet and overall pig of a man, he had to be a better man for her. Sometimes it required trial and error. A night like this was a good example of the error aspect.

However, the night was not beyond salvaging. His outburst may have killed the mood, but Jeannie being the wonderful woman she was gave him an opportunity to make amends. That’s what led them to a nearby motel. Logan paid out of pocket for a room where he could do all the necessary _compensation_ in private. That was another part of Jean Grey he had come to love so much. Even though she was so good and pure at heart, she still had a naughty side. It was this side he was going to have to contend with if he was to make everything up to her.

“Are you ready to get this night officially back on track, Logan?” said Jean in a sensually tone as they entered their room.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Jeannie,” said Logan with a wolfish grin, “Far as I’m concerned, I’m your personal stud tonight. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you smile…or scream in ecstasy, whichever comes first.”

“Good to know you’re so motivated,” she chuckled.

Jean seductively teased her lover as he closed the motel room door, making sure it was fully locked in the process. She wasn’t going to make it easy for him. She had to give Logan a reason to want to avoid nights like this where he fell back into old habits. She also had to show him that there were benefits for being the man she felt so strongly for.

Now alone and with total privacy, Jean led the way. She hungrily kissed him while roughly grinding up against his body, running her hands up his chest and through his burly face. Logan kissed back, fighting the urge to le this primal side take over and succumb to his desires for this woman. She wasn’t making it easy for him. He figured that was the point. Tormenting him with her sexuality seemed far too appropriate a punishment.

As they kissed, Jean tempestuously guided him into the room. She stopped him just in front of the bed and abruptly halted her kissing. She could tell Logan still wanted more. It was yet another means of using sexuality to tease him. It both frustrated and aroused him, just as she planned. With her body still pressed up against his, she used her telekinesis to pull back the bed sheets. A devious grin never left her face, hinting at all sorts of lurid possibilities that made Logan glad he was not a telepath.

“Okay Jeannie…how are we gonna do this?” said Logan, trying to hide his animal desire for her.

“First, you’re going to force yourself to be a bit more restrained than usual. Moreover, you’ll have to do it while that more primal nature of yours is gnawing at you,” she said playfully.

“Oh yeah? And what does that involve?”

Jean grinned and casually turned around, wiggling her body a bit to further tempt him.

“Take off my dress,” she said, “Unzip it, pull it off, and do it nice and slowly.”

“How slowly?” said Logan, already gazing at her lustfully.

“Slow enough to keep me excited, but not fast enough for all those dirty things I know you want to do to me.”

The way she said this made it seem like torture. Logan was tensing with his burning desire for this woman and she was making it as difficult on him as possible. But since this was supposed to be an act of penance, he sucked it up and toughed it out.

Despite what his instincts were telling him, he did as she instructed. He reached up and grasped the zipper on the back of her dress. Then with far more care than he was used to, he slid it down. It took way longer than it should have. It was really pushing his capacity for self-control. Once he finished Jean raised her arms slightly, signaling she was ready to continue. Logan took a deep breath and shifted his grip up to the straps of her dress. With the same agonizingly slow care from before, he slid the dress down her womanly frame. Along the way the smooth skin of her womanly flesh was revealed. It was so tantalizing and warm, further pushing the limits of his ability to control himself. It was especially difficult when he reached her hips. Once he got low enough, it was revealed that Jean was wearing a very revealing black thong. It looked new, hinting she got this just for their date. As if that didn’t add enough extra guilt, it revealed her perfectly shaped ass. The sight, scents, and feel of this act were agonizing. Logan really didn’t know if he could hold out.

Eventually, he did get the dress off. Upon reaching her feet, Jean stepped out of the dress and her heels as well. Now she was in just her revealing black thong. The sight captivated and tempted Logan even further. Having to go so slow was very opposed to his nature and his style of intimacy. Jean knew this and kept using it in this creative punishment of hers. When she turned around to face him, she playfully covered her breasts with her arms. This only added to Logan’s frustration.

“Damn Jeannie…this is cruel,” said Logan in a deep tone.

“You’ve no one to blame but yourself,” she said wryly, “You’re doing well so far, but we’ve got a _long_ way to go. Don’t worry though. This next part won’t be nearly agonizing…for one of us anyways.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? As if I ain’t gonna find out the hard way anyhow?”

“It means you’re overdressed. I could just sit down on this bed and make you strip for me like some beefy stud at a male strip club. Or…I could get creative and flex my own primal side. Allow me to demonstrate.”

Logan was unexpectedly lifted off the floor in a telekinetic bubble. This caught him off guard and actually made him a bit anxious. The look in Jeannie’s eyes remained mischievous yet seductive. All he could do was literally hang there and wait to see what she had in store for him.

He felt another telekinetic push and not a very gentle one either. Logan soon found himself pinned up against the wall, his arms forced to his side with his feet dangling about a foot off the floor. With a feline look, she casually strolled over towards him. Along the way she lowered her arms, revealing her large breasts for the first time. Logan was tempted to reach out and feel them, but being telekinetically restrained made that impossible.

Once she stood a mere foot or so from him, she playfully raised her hand and pointed her finger right at his chest. Then another round telekinesis struck him, this time in a different way. He felt his dress shirt being rapidly unbuttoned, his pants being undone, and his boots being removed all at the same time by an array of precise psionic forces. It wasn’t very smooth either. It was actually pretty rough. Once everything was undone, his shirt, pants, and boots were literally torn off his body. She kept his boxers on though, another further act of teasing. She still kept him in his telekinetic grasp, using his prone state to tempt him. She trailed her finger up his chest and onto his burly face while rubbing her leg up against his pelvis. It was sheer torment for Logan, but not the kind a guy like him complained about.

“There now…much better,” purred Jean.

“You sure seem happy…tapping your inner dominatrix and all,” said Logan in a manly tone.

“Lucky for you, I don’t have any of my _special tools_ to work with,” she teased, “Keep being a good boy and we won’t need them.”

“I made it this far, haven’t I?” he shrugged.

“You’ll have to make it farther, Logan. Once I let you down, I know you’re going to be tempted to take me. But you’re not going to…not yet anyways. Instead, you’re going to walk by without touching me, lay down on the bed, and wait for me the next step.”

“Seems like a hell of a challenge,” said Logan, “Especially the part about not touching you.”

“Are you saying you can’t do it?”

“Oh I can do it. Just giving you an idea of how close we’re gettin’ to torture territory.”

Jean chuckled a bit, sensing her lover’s lustful frustrations. She still trusted him to keep his promise though. When she let him down from her telekinetic grasp, she could sense he was definitely tempted. However, he did not give in. He took a few more deep breaths and made his way over to the bed, casually lying on his back just as she told him to do. At this point there was a noticeable bulge in his boxers. Even in his frustrations, Logan couldn’t help but be aroused.

Smiling at his prone form, Jean casually strolled to the other side of the bed. She then reached over and trailed her finger down Logan’s hairy chest. He looked comfortable, but tense. She saw that he was actually gripping the sheets to restrain himself. He was going to need to hold on a lot harder for what she had in store.

“Now stay perfectly still,” she told him, “Try and relax while I have a little fun.”

“Can’t imagine what fun entails for shit like this,” said Logan.

“Oh I think you won’t mind this!” Jean grinned.

The beautiful redhead trailed her finger back up his chest and over his face. When she pulled away again, she strolled back to the foot of the bed. As she did, she sensually shook her hips with each step. Logan couldn’t help but stare, eying her revealing thong and shapely curves. She knew she was tempting him. She seemed inclined to tempt him even more. It was getting to a point where his primal side was practically clawing at him.

Once at the foot of the bed, Jean grinned mischievously and stepped up onto it so that she was standing completely upright. Her head barely missed the ceiling and from his prone state, she looked like a giant to Logan. It was still a nice upward view and she was nice enough to let him take in the sights for a moment. She then put her feet to some creative use, trailing her toes up his burly chest. She even dipped her big toe into his mouth, which he instinctively suckled. This got her to chuckle a bit, showing she was having plenty of fun already.

“You’re doing great so far, babe,” she told him, “It’s going to start paying off soon. I promise.”

“How soon? Or are you gonna have me lick all your toes first?” said Logan.

“Sooner than you think,” Jean grinned.

She did a brief sensual dance, swaying her hips and waist as if to put on a show for him. While she slithered like a sexual goddess, she lowered herself onto her bed so that she was on her knees. She went back to exploring Logan’s chiseled upper body with her hands as she leaned over and kissed him. It was still a struggle to stay perfectly still and not grasp her exposed flesh as he so desperately wanted to. He kept holding onto the sheets, watching as Jeannie kissed down his chest.

With the same slow pace that Logan showed earlier when he removed her dress, Jean trailed her lips down his chest and core. As she did she used her telekinesis to creatively undress him again. Just as before, she practically yanked his boxers off with a rug tug. It didn’t come off easily because of his semi-hard erection, but Logan did little to protest. He was glad to get them off and so was Jean. This way when her lips finally reached his member, there was nothing in her way.

“Hnn…Jeannie,” grunted Logan as she gripped his dick.

“Here’s your payoff, Logan. But keep still,” she told him, “It’s all part of the plan.”

“The plan…right,” he said wryly.

Logan wasn’t sure what this had to do with him making up for their date, but if this was what Jean wanted who was he to argue? It wasn’t without challenges either. He still had to stay still and that was an ongoing struggle of epic proportions.

Jean only added to this struggle by giving Logan’s dick a thorough round of teasing. After stroking it slowly and firmly for a few minutes, his member was ridged and hard. Then while tightly gripping the base, she roughly licked the tip and devoured his length whole in a talented display of oral sex. She was a lot more fervent than usual. She sucked him off with a different kind of vigor, one that was less about setting the mood and more about excessive teasing. The hot slithering feeling of her lips and tongue roughly swirling around his member was enough to make Logan growl with feral lust.

“Ungh! Damn Jeannie!” he grunted.

“That’s it, Logan. Stay relaxed and try to enjoy it,” purred Jean seductively.

She stepped up her teasing even more, using her large breasts to augment the feeling. She used her fleshy orbs to encase his hard member in her soft flesh, working it up and down to add to his pleasure. She noticed Logan was practically clinging to the bed sheets at this point. His face tensed with a mix of sharp sensations and blissful feelings. It wasn’t as much a struggle for him as it was a nuisance to stay still.

Jean still kept him in this position a bit longer. She switched up form her breasts back to her talented sucking. She went at it with a few more minutes or rough slurping around his member, paying extra attention to the tip. She was daring him to give into those primal instincts of his and he was holding back. That was a remarkable feat for him and one that showed to Jean that he was serious about making amends. In her mind that meant he deserved somewhat of a reprieve.

“Mmm…I think you’ve had enough,” she said, still giving his dick a few strokes.

“About damn time!” said a breathless Logan, “You’re really pushing it Jeannie. I can’t tell you how much I want you now.”

“You’ll get your chance, but just because I think you’ve had enough doesn’t mean I’m done,” said Jean mischievously, “I’m going to grant you some relief. I still need you to keep doing your part though.”

“I’ve made it this far, haven’t I? What’s a bit more to a guy like me?”

“Well we’ll just have to find out, won’t we?”

Showing more tantalizing seduction, Jean rose up onto her knees and did some more erotic swaying to further tease her lover. As she did, she slipped her hands to the sides of her thong and slowly slid it down her legs. That slow reveal was another round of agony for Logan, but once she got it off and he got to see Jean Grey in all her naked glory it was more than worth it.

Now fully naked, Jean showed just how aroused she was herself. The folds of her pussy were nice and moist, ready for a more _extensive_ act of redemption. She kept him pinned on his back with a bit of telekinesis as she seductively crawled atop him, straddling his pelvis and positioning herself so that her wet folds were rubbing right over the tip of his penis. She could sense he wanted to just shove it in. She didn’t make it that easy for him. She let the tip rub around the outer lips of her vagina, setting the stage for their next act.

“I know I usually let you do set the tone whenever we have sex,” she said as she gazed tenderly over her prone lover, “This time, I’m going to have at it. You’re going to keep lying on your back and let me go to work on you. Don’t worry though. I’ll make sure it’s still good for you.”

“It always is, Jeannie,” grinned Logan, “Go on…show me that wild side of yours.”

“Oh I intend to, babe!” said Jean boldly, “Now put your hands on my butt and get ready! The true lesson in redemption begins now!”

Logan grinned wolfishly and let Jean guide his hands onto her perfectly shaped ass. Once he felt her womanly flesh in his grip, he held on tight. Now Jean was in position to ravage him as he so often ravaged her. It was an interesting change of roles, but it seemed like a fitting if not just way to make it up to her.

With everything now in place, Jean went to work. She placed both hands on his chest and roughly lowered herself onto him. She literally slammed her hips down, driving his penis deep into her vagina. The smooth penetration evoked a deep moan in both of them. She took only a brief moment to allow her inner muscles to adjust. Once ready, she dug her nails into his chest and started fervently working her hips in a sexual rhythm.

“Ohhhhhh yes! Oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhh yes!” Jean cried out.

Logan let out a string of deep growls, fighting the urge to push back with each gyration of her hips. Her tight pussy felt so good around his dick. She was not subtle or romantic about it like she usually was. She was very raw and focused, working her hips up and down while throwing in a few back and forth motions for good measure. As she did, her tight folds slid up and down his ridged length. It was plenty enjoyable for him, but Jean certainly seemed to be enjoying it more.

After a few minutes of heated humping, Jean really stepped up the pace. She let her own primal side take over, throwing in more lust along with her passion. She practically slammed her hips down against Logan’s pelvis, the rough smacking sound of their wet flesh mixing with her heated moans. She hungrily groped his manly flesh along the way, dragging her nails over his chest and down his well-cut muscles. She worked it so hard and so fast she caused the bed to shake. Yet that still wasn’t enough for her. She used some telekinesis to add even more force, causing even more turbulence. It was the kind of reckless passion she didn’t usually show in the bedroom. It was really invigorating in addition to being a fitting act of penance for her Logan.

She worked it at this frenzied pace for a good fifteen minutes. She went so hard at time she had to slow down at a couple of points to catch her breath. It was never for very long though. Jean never lost focus, keeping with the heated feeling of this intimate act. All this sexual energy and hardened humping helped build up a powerful orgasm. The extra surge was sending plenty of hot sensations through her body. She didn’t let it overtake her immediately. She tried to draw it out for a bit. That didn’t last very long though. All her heated body motions soon sent her to the brink.

“UH-UH-UH-UH-OH YES-UH-OH YEEEEESSSSS! I’M CUMMING! OHHHHH I’M ALMOST THERE!” she cried out.

“Uh-uh-argh-uh-do it, Jeannie!” grunted Logan, “I-I want you to feel it!”

Logan kept his grip on her butt, holding on and letting Jean bring herself home. He had been fighting to urge to climax himself. This was about Jeannie’s pleasure. She deserved to get hers after what he put her through earlier. It was only fair.

As Logan held on, Jean closed her eyes and let out more sharp gasps. She was now holding onto his shoulders for dear life, still slamming her hips down against his and driving his dick in and out of her pussy. She could feel her inner muscles starting to throb. Her climax was approaching. When it finally hit, she finally slowed her movements and arched her body. As the ecstasy consumed her, Jean let out a desperate cry of passion and lust.

“OHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEESSSSSSS!”

She almost froze in place for the duration of the orgasm. Her body going ridged while the inner muscles of her pussy throbbed with burning sensations. It was so intense it almost got Logan to climax as well. He just barely held out, letting Jean enjoy the full breadth of this moment. She indulged in the feeling for as long as she could. Then she let out a content sight and collapsed atop her lover’s burly form.

Now desperately short of breath and swimming in bliss, Jean smiled and looked up at her feral lover. He seemed to be enjoying himself as well. She managed to pull up off him so his dick could slide out of her and he could get a breather too. Even though this was supposed to be him making this up for her, he looked pretty satisfied if not impressed with her tactics.

“Enjoy yourself, Jeannie?” he said in a husky tone.

“Very much so, thank you,” grinned Jean.

“This make us even?”

“I’m in a pretty forgiving mood, so I’m going to say yes,” she said in a more tender tone, “Unless of course you want to go the extra distance.”

“For you, there ain’t no other way to go,” he said, “If you wanna keep playing dominant sex roles, I’m game.”

“As fun as that sounds, I don’t think I have the endurance to keep going like that. Not if we’re both to really enjoy this night.”

“So what do you suggest we do? There another way we can make the most of this?”

Jean thought about it for a moment. She never turned away from her lover’s powerful gaze. She playfully trailed around his burly facial hair with her finger while affectionately caressing his face. As nice as it was to play the feral role in the bedroom, there was no excuse for the kind of intimacy they were most used to. With that in mind, an idea came to her.

“How about this…for the rest of this little special session of ours, I just trust you to keep _making it up to me_ so to speak. I won’t bark orders anymore. I’ll let you do whatever you feel you need to do. I only ask that you make sure I have no more than two more orgasms before you finish.”

“Hmm…sounds easy enough. Three more orgasms for my girl it is!” grinned Logan.

“I said two,” she reminded him.

“Gotcha…four it is!”

Jean decided to stay silent. She could sense the game he was playing. It was probably a good idea not to push it. She wasn’t the one with the healing factor. Logan had already proven himself serious about making this night a success. She completely trusted him to follow through.

Now free of her hold and her orders, Logan shot up and pulled Jean into a fervent embrace. At last he could give into his primal cravings. He hungrily devoured her lips and roughly groped around her womanly flesh, evoking deep moans from his panting lover. He was practically in heat, having not gotten his orgasm from earlier. However, he made sure he stayed focused. Even though he had free reign to ravage this woman with his lust, she was still his lover. He had to demonstrate that he loved and cared about her enough to satisfy her in the way she deserved.

“Hope you didn’t wear yourself out too much, Jeannie,” he said with an almost menacing tone, “Because I’m serious about what I said. I’m gonna make this up to you even if it means making you the most satisfied woman on the planet!”

“Ooh, that’s quite an act of compensation, Logan,” said Jean, already breathing hard in his powerful grip.

“It’s what you deserve, darlin’. Now it’s your turn to sit back and enjoy it. Let me too the work. I’ll make sure my girl gets what she deserves tonight!”

It was a daunting notion, being the full focus of Logan’s lust and passion. Jean considered herself a very lucky woman. It was also going to be a test of her endurance. That didn’t bother her though. She wanted this and so did Logan. The nature of their relationship was so often fueled by this heated passion. It seemed like a fitting way to finish this night on a high note after everything that had transpired.

Logan went to work on her with the same intensity he did with a mission. He focused first on ravaging her lips with his, setting up a very heated and primal mood. They were still in an upright sitting position with Jean’s legs arched over his hips. They didn’t stay this way for long. Logan took the initiative, grabbing her by the hips and laying her down on the bed so that her head was right near the edge. With little hesitation, he hungrily growled as he trailed his lips and face down her neck, breasts, and abdomen. His burly face tickled and tantalized her along the way, helping to get her back into a state of arousal despite the lingering effects of her earlier orgasm.

He made it look as though he was going to give her oral sex at first. Then he surprised her by abruptly working his way back up her body, grabbing hold of her legs in the process and spreading them nice and wide. Guided by his primal desires, he positioned himself back over top of her and roughly thrust his still-erect dick into her wet pussy. The savory warmth around his member quickly sent him into a sexual frenzy. Within seconds he was hammering away, remaining slightly upright and pounding his pelvis against hers in a sexual fervor.

“Uh-uh-ungh-uh-hrrrraaahhhhhhhh!” Logan howled.

“Oh-oh-ohhhhhhh Logan! Ohhhhh give it to me! Do it to me!” Jean cried out.

It was a fast and furious fuck. There wasn’t much subtlety or technique. It was just pure, heated sex. Logan really demonstrated his sexual prowess, keeping up a rapid pace with his hips. His throbbing member thrashed and slithered within the wet confines of Jean’s vagina. The heated bliss soon filled them, drawing them further into this state of lustful passion. At times Logan shifted his body, leaning over and letting his heavy body weight press down on her as he slammed into her. Other times he propped himself up a bit so he could thrust in at an angle and be inclined to touch her bouncing breasts. It helped him build up to an overdue orgasm and it helped Jean near another one herself.

Even though Jean had climaxed recently, the heated moment allowed her to get back into that heated state along with her lover. As they got close to their respective peak, Logan showed some more primal prowess. He grabbed Jean by the waist again and pulled her closer. Then in a show of his upper body strength, he lifted her right off the bed and propped himself up on his knees. Jean instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to his shoulders while he held her up by the butt, roughly bouncing her up and down the length of his dick. They clung to each other hard through the rest of the heated pace, practically squeezing one another as a climax consumed them both.

“Uh-uh-I’m cumming again, Logan! I’m cumming!” Jean cried out.

“Uh-augh-me too, Jeannie! Uh-ah-arrrrgggghhhhh!”

Logan let out a lustful roar when his orgasm hit. He had to rest Jean back on the bed a bit as he drove his cock into the deepest recesses of Jean’s pussy and blew his load of manly fluids. His muscles tensed as he shot streams of cum into her depths, letting out animal-like growls in the process. This hot feeling helped Jean climax as well. The bliss he experienced was so strong he projected some of it to her mind. It gave her that extra push she needed to have her orgasm. It wasn’t as powerful as the first one, but it was still plenty enjoyable.

They bathed in the feeling only briefly. Logan never lost focus, keeping Jean firmly in his arms and holding her up even as she loosened her grip a bit after her orgasm. He kept kissing and groping her, keeping with the heated mood. Even though he was still recovering a bit, he was intent on keeping his promise to her about those four orgasms.

“One down…three to go,” he said with a wolfish grin.

“Oh Logan…” said Jean, knowing her stamina was about to be tested.

His primal lust didn’t wane. Keeping her in his arms, he lifted her up by the hips and rose up off the bed. Jean laughed playfully and held on as he carried her to the other side of the room where there was a small table next to the dresser. Once there, he sat her down on top of it and parted her thighs so they were nice and spread. Then with lustful hunger, he quickly worked his way down her body with his lips and got on his knees so he could eat her out.

Even with fluids seeping out of her moist folds, Logan dug right in. He grasped her thighs and roughly licked up her wet slit. Jean gasped sharply and leaned back on her arms, bracing herself for this oral assault on her womanhood. Logan didn’t hold back. He hungrily plunged his tongue into the depths of her vagina, using his hands to part her outer lips so he could get in nice and deep. While he licked her insides, he used his thumb to thoroughly work her clit. This got Jean to moan even more desperately.

Logan kept at it for nearly five minutes, working Jean back into a state of arousal. At one point her arms almost gave out, but she remained upright. At time she even ran her hand through Logan’s wild hair. The sharp shots of pleasure quickly got her back in the mood again. At the same time Logan’s healing factor kicked in. His penis soon stiffened up again in preparation for another round. Before it was even fully hardened again he rose up and positioned himself between her thighs. While holding onto her ankles, he drove his dick back inside her. Within seconds he was pumping in and out of her again.

“Uh-uh-uh-again Logan! Ohhhhh again!” Jean cried out.

“Uh-uh-ungh-you got it, Jeannie!” grinned Logan.

He hammered into her with the same heated fervor as he did last time. As his dick slithered in and out of her, Jean leaned back on the table and against the wall. She let Logan do what he needed to do while she savored the sensations every step of the way. As her body jerked to the rhythm she fondled her own breasts and rubbed her clit. She could sense more projections of lust and feral passion. It certainly pushed her endurance and sent her to yet more heights of bliss.

It didn’t take her as long this time to reach her orgasm compared to the previous round. Jean was in such a heated state it almost came easily. Logan wasn’t too close either so he just kept hammering away. When it finally did hit she let him know it by arching her back and letting out another cry of euphoria. As soon as he sensed the throbbing tightness around his dick, he slowed down a bit so she had some time to enjoy it. He even stopped at one point to prepare for the next act.

“That’s two,” he grinned.

“Hnn…you’re keeping good track,” she said in a dazed tone.

“Don’t get woozy on me yet, Jeannie! We’re only halfway there!”

Grabbing her by the hips again, Logan picked Jean back up. She instinctively clung to him again, awaiting their next position. This time she was bent over the dresser, her breasts pressed up against the wooden finish with her voluptuous ass pointed right at her lover. He was still hard from earlier and her pussy was still throbbing with juices. Rather than go right back to her wet folds, he guided his dick towards her other hole. Using the fluids from her pussy as lubricant, he slowly guided his dick into her ass.

“Better give that pussy of yours a rest,” he said as he worked his way in.

“Ohhhhhhhh fuck!” Jean cried out, “My ass! Do my ass!”

She usually didn’t talk dirty like that during sex. Logan sure didn’t mind. He figured she had really gotten into the spirit. Not missing a beat, he worked his member into her butt as deep as it would go. Then while holding onto her waist, he began working it in and out in a similar sexual fervor. It was a lot tighter than her pussy so he didn’t go as fast as he did before. He still was plenty focused, making sure they kept with the rhythm.

Jean’s cries were a lot more passionate this time around. She didn’t do anal sex that often, but when she did she usually got pretty animated. It was a little uncomfortable at first because it took a moment for her rectal muscles to adjust to the feeling. Once she did though, it made for a powerful feeling. Logan worked it nice and hard, his pelvis slamming into her ass with each heated thrust. He also reached around and fondled her pussy to add to the feeling. Through the sensations Jean’s nails raked over the wooden dresser as she let out high pitched squeals of delight.

It took a bit longer than before, but Jean soon felt another orgasm approaching. This time Logan was going to have one as well. His thrusting got more forceful and his grip on her got tighter. They rocked the table and Jean elevated her left leg a bit so he could get in extra deep. Like earlier, they coordinated their bodies so they could share the climax together. Jean used her telepathy to feed of Logan’s sensations. This time he couldn’t stop himself from cumming first. When the feeling overtook him, he let out another feral howl and plowed his dick into her ass as far as it would go. As he shot more loads of cum into her depths, Jean fed on those sensations to help send her over the edge as well. The extra sharing of pleasure helped heighten the experience and left them both breathless this time.

“Hnn…that’s three,” panted Logan.

“Yeah…three,” gasped Jean.

“Still up for one more?”

“Like you’re going to give me a choice?” she said with a grin, “You made me a promise. Might as well give you a chance to keep it.”

“Damn straight!” he grinned.

“But for the last one…can we take it back to the bed? I don’t know if I have the stamina to stay upright.”

“Sure thing, Jeannie. If this is the last one, we’re gonna make it count!”

Logan pulled out of her, allowing his fluids to fall out of her ass a bit. Even though he was getting winded himself, he was nice enough to carry Jean back to the bed. He literally hitched her over his shoulders and affectionately laid her down. She was still reeling a bit and needed to catch her breath. He gave her a brief moment and used the opportunity to grab some wipes from the nearby nightstand to wipe himself off a bit. He did the same for her, clearing some of the fluids up for good measure. Sex was great and all, but messy. For the last round, Logan was determined to make this one the best.

After Jean caught her breath and was back in the right mindset, they started making out again. Logan got on top of her and ravaged her with more hungry kisses and heated touching. He wasn’t as rough or feral as he had been earlier. Since Jean didn’t have the luxury of a healing factor, he had to slow it down a bit for her. As much as he wanted her, he could be patient if he had to as he had proven so masterfully earlier.

This time the foreplay lasted nearly fifteen minutes. It was more than enough time for Logan’s healing factor to kick in again, allowing him to get hard for her. Jean was ready too, the outer lips of her womanhood still moist with arousal. He was one more orgasm away from keeping his promise. To do what he needed to do he had an idea.

“Ready Jeannie?” Logan asked her.

“As I’ll ever be, lover,” she said with a smile.

“Always music to a guys ears,” he said with a lustful grin, “How bout for this last one you get on top again? You seemed to have so much fun the first time. Why not finish strong?”

“Mmm…I like your logic,” purred Jean, “Except this time you’ll have to do more of the heavy lifting to so speak.”

“Don’t worry about that, darlin’. I’ll do you good!”

Jean laughed at his lewd choice of words. She came to expect that kind of dirty humor from this man. It may not have been mature, but at least he got his point across. It seemed fitting anyways that the position they started in would be the position they finished with.

Despite her dwindling energy, she rolled over so that she was on top of Logan’s burly form again. Just as before, she straddled his pelvis so that her pussy was right over his erect dick. This time he guided her in, holding onto her hips and lowering her onto his length. She let out another deep moan as his member filled her insides. Then while leaning back on his knees, she held on as he started bouncing her up and down in a sexual rhythm. It was not as fervent as before, but it was still plenty heated. Within moments her face was awash with bliss.

“Oh-oh-ahhhhhhhhh Logan! So-so good!” she cried out, “It feels so good!”

Logan grinned through more feral grunts. This time he focused more on drawing the feeling out. He kept his feet firmly planted on the bed and his hands on her hips while he thoroughly thrust up into her pussy. Her whole body moved to the rhythm, her breasts bouncing each time she plunged up and down his manhood. It was a beautiful sight and one he sought to enjoy for it reminded him of just how lucky he was.

The hard but steady rhythm of humping soon settled for Jean and Logan. Desperate cries turned to more gentle pants of passion. Logan kept pushing his stamina, making sure Jean didn’t have to use up more energy than she already had. She still showed that she had some to spare. Along the way she rose up a bit and worked her hips back and forth to further enhance the feeling. She also leaned over so she and Logan could kiss. Through their passionate motions their hands roamed throughout their sweaty bodies. Sensations of pleasure coupled with the warm touch of their naked flesh. All together it provided Jean and Logan a steady stream of passionate bliss.

They kept this going for over a half-hour. At that point Logan started to sense Jean getting winded. He could still go longer, but this was about Jeannie. He still owed her another orgasm and he was going to give it to her. He shifted his hands back to her breasts and stepped up the pace of his upwards thrusts. As he did this Jean leaned over slightly and grasped his shoulders for support. His pelvis smacked into hers as he drove his dick in and out of her pussy with increasing fervor. He was driving her towards another orgasm. Having been drained of so much energy it was a bit difficult to get over the edge. Logan worked himself close to an orgasm too and had to fight to hold back so she could get hers first. Through the heated passion, Jean finally approached her peak. This one promised to be the strongest yet.

“UH-UH-AH-AH-OHHHHH LOGAN I’M CUMMING-OH-I’M CUMMING!” she cried out with desperate passion.

“AUGH-AUGH-UNGH-ONE MORE JEANNIE-UNGH-ONE MORE!” grunted Logan, holding back with all his might until the right moment.

It took several more desperate movements. Jean’s nails dug into Logan’s burly flesh and she closed her eyes in anticipation. Then she felt it. The wave of sensations washed over her and she finally got her promised release.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOGAN!”

“JEEEAANNIIIEEEE!”

Their bodies stopped moving as the feeling overtook them both. Jean’s inner muscles throbbed mercilessly around her lover’s tight dick, releasing one last wave of ecstasy through her body. Logan finally let go as well, the extra tightness making it impossible to hold out any longer. He released another load of his cum inside Jean’s womanly depths. It wasn’t the largest climax for him, but it was definitely the largest for Jeannie if her grip on him was any indication. For him, that was all that mattered.

Once the feelings passed, Jean rose up off Logan and let her naked body collapse atop his. Now drained of energy from so much sexual exertion, she almost went limp. Logan didn’t mind though. He was more than happy to catch her and hold his naked body in her embrace. He let her roll to her side a bit so she could get comfortable. She was panting for air the whole time, trying to collect herself from so many wondrous sensations. Logan enjoyed watching her, seeing so much beauty in her pleasured expression. When she finally opened her eyes she smiled warmly with that loving gaze. It was enough even to make the most savage of animals soften down to their very soul.

“That’s four,” grinned Logan.

“Mmm…you’re a man of your word, Logan,” she said softly.

“For you, how could I not,” he shrugged, “You helped me in so many ways, Jeannie. And not just in bed. You’ve taken on the monster inside me and beat it back. I wish I could be that strong. After tonight it shows I’ve got a long way to go.”

“And yet you’ve made so much progress,” said Jean as she tenderly caressed his burly face, “You’ve shown that you’re not just a man. You’re an honorable man. You promised to make up for this date and you delivered.”

“And all it took was five orgasms,” said the feral mutant huskily.

“Among other things,” she giggled.

“But beyond the humping, I wanted to prove that you really do mean something to me Jeannie. I don’t claim to know why. Even if I can’t make sense of it, I’m gonna do what I gotta do to make it work.”

“I believe you, Logan. I don’t claim to understand what we have either, but I want to embrace it with you.”

“That’s all we need for now,” he said with a grin, “Now rest up and enjoy yourself, darlin’. You’ve earned it.”

“You too, love. Sweet dreams,” said Jean tenderly.

“Yeah…you too.”

The two lovers shared one last kiss before settling into a comfortable embrace and resting their tired bodies. Logan was never one for nice dreams. At least with Jeannie sleep was a lot more bearable. There was a lot of love between them even if it was growing. Moments like this showed just how meaningful it was despite all the complications in their lives.

It had been an eventful night to say the least. It didn’t go as smoothly as planned, but it certainly ended on a high note. Logan and Jean still had a lot to learn about being a couple. They had a lot of forces working against them. Yet they still shared plenty of passion. They could go through rough spots on a night like this and turn it around. It was a good sign for both of them. In addition, it made for great make-up sex.

* * *

 

**THE END**


End file.
